In multiple CPU servers, multiple CPU high performance computers and other multiple chip systems, direct communication between different CPUs can greatly enhance the overall system performance. Direct communication reduces the communication overhead and the latency. This is particularly true for usage scenarios in which the data is written to shared memory pools. Direct communication may be achieved by adding a switch or a switch matrix on the system board that carries the CPU's. The connections to the switch can be made through the system board. This requires that the data is carried through the socket pins, for socketed CPUs. The number of socket connections is limited by the size of the socket. The data rate is also limited by the materials and interfaces between the CPU, the socket, and the system board. The connections to the switch may also be made using flex top side connectors. These connectors connect one chip to another directly with a dedicated cable avoiding the socket and the system board. Top side connectors provide higher data rates, but are more expensive. In addition, the package is more complex and assembly of the packages into a system is more complex because the cables must be placed and connected after all of the chips are in place.